Welcome to her world
by Airissan
Summary: Este es mi mundo, plasmado en tristeza. Sin rayos de luz, cubre el silencio en totalidad... Me mantengo en tu espera; Mary sola está y todo por tu crueldad… Soy buena niña, no me tengas miedo.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes del juego RPG maker, Ib, y el mismísimo juego no son obra mía, todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Kouri.

¡Hola! Ya tiene un tiempo que escribí esto e inicialmente iba a ser un Drabble, pero quizá me emocioné y escribí de más, así que salió de la categoría, siendo ahora un sencillo one-shot. Se habrán dado cuenta que mis única dos historias (hasta el momento de Ib) tratan más sobre Ib y Garry (Pues… me encantan) Y he dejado a un lado a alguien también de importancia: Mary. Nuestra pequeña impulsiva rubia que sólo quería amigos y escapar de un triste lugar… Y bueno, he hecho una historia dedicada a ella, es algo corto, pero quise expresar sus últimos pensamientos…

Me inspiré de la canción 'Puppet' El tema de Mary, cantado por una chica llamada Len (O al menos eso dice, como seudónimo). Aclaro que no es un song-fic, sólo me inspiré de este.

Sin más que decir, ¡Qué lo disfruten! :'D

* * *

**Este es mi mundo…**

Hola, mi nombre es Mary y aquí es donde vivo. Es un lugar triste y a la vez silencioso. Como no existe un sol, decidí dibujarlo y hacer cosas muy monas en este sitio que es mi hogar, pero yo no estoy sola porque tengo muchos amigos, además hay un montón de cuadros muy bonitos, otros raros y otros muy chistosos, lindas cabezas de maniquí y estatuas de maniquí sin cabeza que normalmente persigo cuando jugamos a las escondidas. Mis mejores amigos son los muñecos, son una monada y muy amables conmigo. Hay simpáticas mujeres que salen de sus cuadros a dar un paseo y recorremos los pasillos. También hay muchos libros, pero sólo me interesan cuando son increíbles cuentos, ¡Sí, esos sí me gustan!

Mi habitación no tiene otro color más que oscuridad, pero está llena de cosas lindas, mis dibujos y muchos cuentos, ¡Me encantan los cuentos! Aunque a veces ya no me divierto leyendo los mismos cuentos todo el tiempo.

Mi padre no ha aparecido por aquí durante un tiempo, y no sé a dónde ha ido… Nunca lo mencionó. Recuerdo que él me dijo que regresaría pronto, y he esperado mucho y todavía no vuelve. Fue cruel a dejarme aquí, pero lo amo. Soy una niña buena, padre, aun sigo siendo una niña buena que espera por ti.

¿Sabes? A veces necesito ir a_ otro_ lugar, conozco cada pasillo y, por alguna razón no encuentro salida… ¿Estoy encerrada? Quisiera salir de esta _galería_ y conocer cosas nuevas, en el exterior tengo entendido que podré ir a muchísimos lugares fuera de aquí, comeré golosinas y lo mejor de todo, ¡Haré muchos, muchos amigos! Pero para ello… Necesito tomar el lugar de alguien que provenga del exterior, así podré dejar este lugar.

¿Vendrá alguien pronto por aquí? Espero que sea mi amigo… Espero poder irme pronto de este lugar.

¡Oh! Últimamente la dama de azul ha estado muy agitada, ¿Habrá encontrado algo nuevo y divertido? Quiero saber… Hum… Esperaré a que venga, no importa cuánto tarde, ¡Sé que traerá buenas noticias! Aunque ya ha tardado, creo que iré a revisar, permitiré que los muñecos hagan lo que deseen cuando yo no esté.

¡Eh…! Ouch, qué golpe me he dado… Oigan, ustedes no son de… Son desconocidos. Me pareció ver a una mujer pero en realidad es un varón, y alguien como yo pero de cabello marrón y ojos rojos… ¡Cómo mis muñecos! Que linda es, me han dicho sus nombres: Garry e Ib, ¡Oh, mis nuevos amigos! Es como un… ¡Milagro, sí, eso! Yo me llamo Mary ¡Ahora ellos saben mi nombre! Estaré junto a ellos, será lo mejor… Ellos igual tienen rosas, ¡Cómo la mía! La de Garry es azul, y la de Ib es roja, ¡Me encanta el rojo, pero el azul también! Les mostré mi rosa, ¡Amarilla! Garry dijo que hay que cuidarlas a toda costa, ¡Se cuidar mis cosas así que no es necesario hacerle caso!

Gracias a ellos, yo podré irme de aquí aunque… Somos 3 y en realidad dos personas son las que pueden irse, este lugar no puede quedarse sin nadie a cargo, así como yo lo estoy… De seguro que me iré de aquí, ¿Y ellos? Tengo que elegir a alguien para que se vaya conmigo… El es _muy_ raro, su cabello es raro y es igual de alto que padre y… Se parece mucho a padre. No le gustan mis muñecos, los ve inquietantes… Pero, ¡A Ib sí les gusta! Lo sabía, es igual de linda como yo, ¡Aunque yo sea rubia y tenga un color de ojos distintos a los de ella!

Nos hemos ido por caminos separados, ¡Claro que yo estoy con Ib! Oh, espera Ib… ¡He encontrado algo! _Qué nostálgico…_ ¡Bromeo, no se te dan las bromas! Con esto no podremos cortar las ramas, lo sé bien, ¡Sigamos adelante, no hay otro medio! Parece que él tampoco es tonto y vio a mis muñecos otra vez para seguir su camino, y también ¡Pudo tomar la cuerda correcta! Así podemos pasar sin problemas otro largo pasillo…

Hey Ib, ¿Garry es tu padre?… ¿Qué va? Mmm… ¿Tu madre es buena contigo? ¡Jaja, en verdad se enfada contigo! Ib… Si solo dos de nosotros podemos salir… ¿Con _quién_ te irías?

¿Eh, te quedarías aquí?

.

¡Definitivamente no! Saldremos _todos_ de aquí, ¡Prometido!

Lo he decidido, me iré con ella, ¡Quiero estar con ella para siempre! Y sé que Ib también querrá estar conmigo. Nos iremos juntas y dejaremos a ese hombre atrás, ¡Decidido! Juntas iremos a todo tipo de lugares y comeremos golosinas, ¡Haremos amigos, juntas! Claro, Ib será _mi mejor amiga_. Vaya, es muy inteligente, pero tan inocente… Oh, ha encontrado una llave, un momento… ¿Esa llave de dónde ha venido? La introduce en una cerradura… Muy familiar, tanto que prohibí que _nadie_ se acercara.

Ese hombre es muy metiche, ¡Me molesta! No deja de leer libros y a este paso sabrá todo de mí, pero lo tengo bajo control, ¡No hay problema! No volverá a meterse conmigo nunca más… Hum, ya sabe quién soy, pero eso no importa… Mientras Ib no se entere, todo estará bien.

Ya lo sé, lo atraparé y lo haré caer en un profundo sueño estando despierto, ¡Eso es! Y los muñecos me ayudarán, sin duda, ¡Así podré irme con Ib! Hey, Ib… ¿Qué qué me ocurre? Hum… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… ¡Nada…! ¡No me ocurre nada…! ¡Nada!

El camino arcoíris… Ese hombre no me agrada ¡**No** me agrada! Ib se va sola… ¿Me está dejando sin decir nada? Eres_ igual_ que mi padre. Ib, ¿A dónde vas? Vas a buscar a Garry… ¿Lo prefieres más a él que a mí? Prometimos **estar juntas…** ¿No es así? Si no lo es… No me dejas otra alternativa… Si no vienes conmigo, no irás con **nadie más.**

¿Eh…? Este hombre… ¿Por qué no te quedaste esperando ahí? ¡¿Por qué?! Ib no se irá contigo… ¡¿Por qué insistes en irse los dos?! ¡SUÉLTAME Y DÉJANOS EN PAZ! Ouch, me duele…

.

…

No debieron hacerme enojar, fuiste capaz de lastimarme, ahora yo te lastimaré a ti. Oh, se dirigen hacia mi lugar favorito, ¡El mejor lugar de este repulsivo mundo! No será para nada difícil dar con ustedes, este lugar es _mi_ mundo, ¡Y es muy lindo! Ahora… Ib, me ha traicionado, leí sobre las traiciones y se tienen que pagar con dolor, ¡Así que vas a pagar! Consideras a ese hombre tu héroe de plata, ese hombre… Aquel que ofrece su _vida_ a cambio de tu bien.

Ellos dos juntos son un peligro, juntos… No me dejarán salir, en verdad quise irme con alguien a mi lado… Pero creo que ya no será así, ¡Mejor, así dos nuevas personas cuidarán de este lugar! Yo no necesito estar más aquí, ni un segundo. ¿Por qué tan aferrados a querer irse como yo? Yo, a diferencia de ellos, no conozco el _mundo_ del que han venido… Entonces, ¿Por qué? Yo también quiero conocer…

¡Qué rápidos y curiosos! Lo sabía, los dos son increíblemente detestables. La caja de juguetes es un lugar especial y conseguir la llave, para ustedes, se vio fácil. La caja de juguetes es grande y repleta de cosas monas, ¡Mi lugar súper favorito! Oh… Garry, ¿Dices que no puedes ver nada más que oscuridad?

¿Quieres averiguarlo?

.

Ah… Ib, la que considero después de todo mi amiga, la que estando conmigo, por momento olvido el tormento, ¿Todavía quieres ir conmigo? Puedo esperarte hasta el fin. No te ves bien… Oh, vaya, ¡Tu rosa está a punto de morir! ¿Qué pasa? Si esa rosa pierde su último pétalo… ¿Tú igual _morirás_?

Ah… Garry, creí que serías mi amigo también, pero eres detestable, ¿Por qué quieres arrebatarme a Ib? ¿Por qué se preocupa más por ti, que por mí? ¡¿Por qué…?! Tú la has protegido todo este tiempo, si tan solo tú hubieses sido niño bueno y hubieras esperado ahí…

Ah, suficiente, será mejor que salga antes de aquí que ustedes, ¡Podría funcionar mi plan así! Ellos no saldrán nunca de la caja de juguetes… No saldrán y se quedarán…

Espera… ¿Acaso escuché un sonido horripilante? ¡Ah, **detesto** que interrumpan mi camino! Regresaré y terminaré con todo de buena vez. ¿Qué? Las espinas que dibujé ya no están, pero **nada** puede hacerlas desaparecer… La puerta puede abrirse, están en el _peor lugar_ a donde pudieron entrar.

En serio, son detestables. ¿Quién va? ¡Garry! ¡Ib! ¿Están los dos bien? Ya no es necesario hablar como _buena_ niña… Sí para ser _libre_ debo dejar de ser **buena** niña… No deben estar aquí, váyanse, tienen que irse de este lugar, ahora… Ahora… Si no me escuchan, los haré escuchar.

¡DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN! ¡AHORA!

.

Hey, Ib… ¿A dónde vas? Más adelante no hay salida, ¿Garry? No, no se acerquen más… ¡Utilizaré este cuchillo y voy a…! ¿Eh, que es ese objeto gris? No, eso no será… ¡No, no se acerquen a **eso**! ¡No, no lo hagan! ¡Aléjense! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!

¡NO! ¡Por favor…! Yo sólo quiero irme… No quise ser mala niña… Sólo… ¡No quiero estar más aquí…! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAN TANTO?! ¿Por qué…? Ustedes…

.

…

.

No… Para… Me duele, me arde, es horrible… Las _llamas_ que han alcanzado el cuadro de _mi origen_, están sobre mí. Mis manos y piernas se vuelven oscuras, ya no tienen forma, no puedo ver nada y ya no siento nada, huele espantoso… Esto, ¿Es el destino? Si es así, no es lindo… ¿Nunca iba a poder salir? Eso es peor que ser cruel… ¿Por qué sólo me pasa esto a mí?

Sólo quería escapar de este _espeluznante_ lugar que desde hace mucho tiempo odio, todo aquí lo odio, lo **odio**, y ahora quiero… Ver la realidad, quise ser… Mis ojos, _lloran_. Padre, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué dejarme encerrada sin ninguna salida? Si entonces para _esto_, estoy **viva**… Ib… ¿Por qué? Mary solamente quiso ser aceptada, quiso ser **amada**, sólo quiso…

_Ser feliz…_

.

…

**Este es su mundo.**

Repleta en cenizas, ya no le queda otro lugar a donde ir.

.

_Padre, ¿Estás ahí? No me respondas, descuida._

_Pronto, muy pronto estaré junto a ti._

_Sólo, espérame un poco más._

_Estoy cerca, padre._

.

…

**Fin.**

* * *

Mary… Pues, aquí concluye el one-shot .w. *Y eso que pensaba subirlo después plz* ¿Qué les pareció? Sabemos lo duro que pudo haber sido la vida de Mary en ese lugar y por eso estuvo tan inestable, loca y capaz de hacer cualquier acto por irse… A veces me dan tremendas ganas de abrazarla (aclaro, sin que tenga el cuchillo cerca…)

Acepto todo tipo de comentario, ¡Sin miedo, no muerdo! Sugerencias o lo que les venga en mente, toda crítica constructiva le hace un bien a este mundo(? *yei* :'3 Tengo máaaas historias en mente, más… próximamente… Creo.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


End file.
